Abigail Brand (Earth-616)
| CurrentAlias = Abigail Brand | Aliases = Agent Brand, Commander, "Abby" | Identity = Secret | Identity2 = (last name known to authorities) Category:Known to Authorities Identity | Affiliation = , S.H.I.E.L.D., secret ally of the Extinction Team | Relatives = unidentified alien father; unidentified human mother; Lothi (paternal half-brother); | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Mobile | Gender = Female | Height = 5'8" | Weight = 140 lbs | Eyes = Green | Hair = Green | UnusualFeatures = Brand has a tattoo on each arm; one reads "Grace" the other "Anna" | CharRef = | Citizenship = | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Director of S.W.O.R.D., secretly mutant fighter, former special agent | Education = | Origin = Mutant /Alien hybrid | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Joss Whedon; John Cassaday | First = Astonishing X-Men Vol 3 3 | HistoryText = Abigail Brand's father was an extraterrestrial. She inherited the X-Gene from her mother. She has the mutant ability to coat at least her hands in some type of blue energy flame that is potent enough to burn through most metals. Her tongue is shaped differently allowing her the ability to speak alien languages that humans cannot. She is a Special Agent of the United States Government and the head of S.W.O.R.D., a subdivision of S.H.I.E.L.D., charged with defending the Earth from extra-terrestrial threats. She also has a half-brother named Lothithanriaxiaxus, who is a green, furry alien and a ne'er-do-well. Breakworld It was in this capacity that Brand encountered the alien Ord, who was convinced that a mutant from Earth was destined to destroy his planet. In order to avoid an interplanetary war, Brand acquiesced to Ord's plan to avert the destruction of his world by allowing him to create a cure for the mutant "condition". It was later learned the mutant prophesied to destroy Breakworld was Colossus. After her involvement in this plan became known to the X-Men Brand faced a board of inquiry to face charges of misconduct. She defended her actions on the grounds that averting interplanetary warfare was a responsibility so great as to justify courses of action that would otherwise be considered immoral or illegal. Despite their past differences, she attempted to work with the X-Men to find a solution to the crisis. In an attempt to draw Breakworld's forces away from the Earth, Brand had the X-Men, Ord, and Ord's ally Danger teleported aboard a S.W.O.R.D. starship and traveled to the Breakworld itself. Ord was able to contact his homeworld to alert them of Colossus' location, unaware that this was all part of Brand's plan. However, Breakworld forces caught up with the S.W.O.R.D. vessel before Brand had predicted they would, forcing the X-Men and the S.W.O.R.D strike team to use the ship's escape pods to finish their journey to the Breakworld. Once on the surface, Brand and the X-Men made last ditch assault on the Breakworld's doomsday device before it could be fired at Earth. Brand dove into the path of a laser blast meant for Beast and was wounded. After the Breakworld mission ended, Brand offered Dr. Henry McCoy a job with S.W.O.R.D., needing someone who would question her actions. Brand was attracted to McCoy. She referred to herself as his Xenophiliac Experimentation Partner. Secret Invasion Despite the antagonistic relationship she and Nick Fury demonstrated toward each other, she was considered a Nick Fury loyalist by Fury's replacement as S.H.I.E.L.D. director Maria Hill. Brand made no effort to hide her dislike for Hill. During the Skrull Invasion, Brand broke into one of the Skrull armada's ships and witnessed destruction the Skrulls were causing on Earth. She managed to free their prisoner, Mister Fantastic. Beta Ray Bill came to Brand seeking information on the whereabouts of Galactus. Brand gave Bill the information but stressed that the world eater could never find out who gave him the information lest Galactus seek revenge on Earth. Abigail recruited Jessica Drew into S.W.O.R.D. On Jessica's first mission, Brand sent her to Madripoor. Henry Peter Gyrich managed to take several notable aliens into custody such as Noh-Varr, Adam X, Jazinda, Karolina Dean and Hepzibah as part of his effort to remove aliens from Earth, including Brand and Lockheed themselves. When S.W.O.R.D itself was invaded by the brutal alien race called the Drenx, Brand, McCoy, Lockheed and their ally Death's Head managed to defeat them, reversing Gyrich's actions and getting him dismissed from the organization. Abigail helped give missions to Cyclops' team. During the war between the Avengers and the X-Men Abigail sided with the Avengers. When the war was over she pretended to help the Avengers and S.H.I.E.L.D. track down Cyclop's X-Men, and instead helped Magneto, making sure he knew if there was anyone coming for him. She also revealed she was a mutant herself and wanted children with Beast one day. Soon after that, Abigail was called upon Legion to help him fight a monster that had escaped his mind. During the battle, to Beast's horror, Abigail Brand was incinerated right in front of their eyes while fighting the monster. Legion later resurrected her and everyone else that died in the battle at the cost of his own life. | Powers = Contact Pyrokinetic: Brand has exhibited the ability to coat at least her hands in flame that is potent enough to burn through most metals via tactile contact. This flame has been shown colored both blue and red, though it is unknown whether the colors have any specific significance. Although it was originally believed that this ability stems from her half-alien heritage, Brand herself revealed that her power is the result of her half-human heritage and is mutant in nature. She has enough control over her powers to either heat or set others a flame. Enhanced Durability: Brand survived a laser cannon blast to the torso. How this was possible, however, has yet to be explained. Multilingualism: Her tongue has the ability to shape alien languages that humans are unable to make. For example, she was able to fluently communicate with Lockheed in his native tongue, a fact that clearly surprised her crew. | Abilities = * S.W.O.R.D. field agent training. ** First rank armed/unarmed combatant. * Multilingual, via alien heritage. | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = * Various high-powered laser guns. | Notes = * Brand has a tattoo on each biceps; one reads "Grace", the other "Anna". The significance of these tattoos has yet to be revealed. | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Dating Characters Category:Hybrids Category:Government Agents Category:Multilingual Category:Shooting Category:Thermokinesis Category:Brood-infected Category:Mutant Hybrids Category:Leaders Category:Alien Hybrids Category:Post-M-Day Mutants (Unregistered)